The Hurt and The Healer
by BTR'slovesong
Summary: Carlos and Logan get into a fight. Carlos just wants the one person who can fix him to love him again. Siccyficcy of adorableness!


**A/N So, I really enjoyed writing that mindless Kames sickyficcy last night! So I decided to write another one. This one is Cargan! I hope you guys love it! And for everyone who read/reviewed Sick Night Cuddles, come here, let us huddle in one large cuddle for a moment because I luv yewwww. Thanks!**

This was the first time Carlos had ever been to the playground by himself. It was a blistery fall evening, and the sun was just a low, tiny ball of orange in the dusky sky. Behind where he sat, perched on the cold metal of the monkey bars, it was nearly completely dark, and crunchy red and brown leaves swirled around the desolate grass and sidewalk as chilly gusts of wind blew harshly. Everyone had headed home to their warm kitchens for supper about an hour ago, except for Carlos. For certain reasons that Carlos didn't want to think about, he refused to go home. In fact, he dreaded it.

So that's why the teenaged Latino still lingered at his favorite park, legs dangling and kicking back and forth, several feet from the ground. His nose was starting to run from the cold, and he wiped the clear liquid away with the cuff of his itchy gray sweater that his mother had sent him for the winter. It didn't get cold often in LA, but it was late November, so there were some chilly days in the mix.

Now bored of the monkey bars, Carlos trudged over to the swings, even though he had already played on them three times that day. He had been at this park for hours already, after storming out of the studio. He didn't exactly have anywhere else to go…

Carlos sat down on the black rubber and started pumping his legs. The rusty metal chains squeaked every time he swung forward and squawked every time he swung backwards, so he made a little rhythm inside his head.

_Squeeaakk…._

_Squawk._

_Squeeaakk…_

_Squawk._

_Squeeaakk…_

_Squawk._

_Stupid…_

_Logan._

_Stupid…_

_Logan._

Carlos continued "singing" this under his breath as he swung faster and faster, getting angrier with every inch of height he gained.

Carlos hadn't been this angry in a really long time. The last time he had felt like this was in fifth grade, because his daddy had to miss his lead in the school play to answer an overnight police call. The only difference was that his dad didn't actually have a choice. But Logan, he chose to say those mean words at the studio. He chose to treat him poorly, like everyone else does. Sure, Logan had a book full of insults that he called Carlos, but for some tonight's insults hurt more. Maybe it was because usually, Carlos could tell Logan was just poking fun. He could tell the smart boy was kidding by the glint in his eye. He always knew that underneath, Logan loved him. But tonight, there wasn't any joking in his voice. Just frustration and… And cruelty. Logan seemed to mean every word he said, and that was what hurt the most.

It all started because Carlos hadn't been really feeling himself all day. He was really tired, ending up out of breath really easily. He just felt… _Slow. _And he was not picking up any of the choreography that Mr. X was drumming into their brains.

Of course, out of all the days, Carlos was chosen as Logan's dance partner on the one he wasn't feeling well. They had to learn a break in one of their new songs and it was very fast, and very intricate. Logan wasn't exactly good at picking up choreography, but he was keeping up. But Carlos kept missing the steps and starting on the wrong foot and stepping on Logan's toes. He didn't mean too, though. He just didn't feel very good.

And then, they were told to record their parts in their new song. Just as they had danced together, they were supposed to sing together too. But Carlos didn't hit one note and kept messing up the lyrics, even accidently singing Logan's verses a couple of times.

As if Carlos wasn't embarrassed enough, Logan had tossed down his headphones and glared at Carlos like he was a demented monkey. Carlos had shrunk back and used his puppy dog eyes, but Logan didn't buy into it and started a string of insults about he can't dance or sing. And Carlos, who covered up his hurt with retaliation, insulted Logan right back and picked on his smart brain stuff things. He even told him that nerds shouldn't be allowed to sing, and made fun of him for having a skinny butt. Carlos felt terrible about that one, because Logan had always been self-conscious about his skinny butt and tiny size.

Anyway, the insults only kept flying.

Carlos had buck teeth.

Logan sounds like a squirrel on helium.

Looking back on it, it sounded absolutely ridiculous because that's all the fight had consisted of; petty, stupid taunting like that. They should have laughed at themselves, like they usually did when they fight. But instead, it got worse and worse and finally, they were rolling around on the floor in a tangle of limbs and pulling each other's hair like high school girls and not 18 year old guys.

Carlos had walked out after he punched Logan square in the nose, causing him to start bleeding. But it's not like Logan hadn't got him in the cheek first, scuffing the delicate skin. But still, that didn't make what he had done right. Nobody punched Logan, ever. And he did. So on top of feeling angry, he felt bad for how he reacted.

He just hated the feeling of not being good enough, because Kendall was this brave, fearless, amazing singer with blonde hair and could pick up choreography so fast it would make your head spin. James was pretty and could sing anything and had more dance skills than all of them combined. He could do a triple turn with an axle perfectly! And he could breakdance! And then there was Logan, who didn't sound like a squirrel at all but like a pure little angel.

But Carlos couldn't do any of that. He couldn't hold notes very long, he could barely do a double turn, and he didn't think of himself as good looking at all. Learning new things was hard for him. So that, doubled with the fact he was feeling off, just made him blow up.

Carlos shivered. The sun was now completely gone, encasing the park in blackness, and the trees were starting to look creepy and shadowy. Plus the fast, swinging movements were making him kind of nauseous.

Carlos jumped out of his swing, right as a wave of dizziness washed over him. He fell to the ground with a grunt and a thud, followed by a cry of pain. His palms scrapped on the ground, instantly drawing blood. Tears pricked at his eyes. He had never fallen after jumping off a swing before. He always stuck the landing perfectly.

The worst part was that Carlos didn't have the energy to get back up. His head was spinning wildly and waves of nausea rolled through his stomach. He curled his knees to his chest and put his head down, biting back the urge to throw up. He didn't know what was happening to him right then, but he knew he didn't feel good at all.

After several minutes of just sitting on the ground, still as could be, Carlos slowly stood up. The world wasn't spinning so fast anymore. The dizziness had faded, leaving behind a dull ache in his head. The nausea wasn't gone though. Carlos put a hand on his tummy and rubbed in hopes of feeling better and headed towards the apartment. Walking home in the dark was scary to Carlos. His overactive imagination kept hearing and seeing things that weren't really there. After a shadow in the shape of short, fat clown crept up on him, he took off in a run towards the Palmwoods. By the time he was safe in the lobby, his chest was heaving for breath and he was shaking uncontrollably from the cold. Carlos felt like he could collapse right on one of the couches and sleep all night, but instead he took the elevator to his apartment.

James, Logan and Kendall were in the kitchen, putting together homemade sundaes for dessert. Mrs. Knight was doing dishes and Katie was playing video games.

"Hey, Carlos! Where have you been, buddy?" James asked cheerfully. His smile faded, though, when Carlos just pushed past him to his room, a scowl written on his flushed face.

"Whoa, what's his deal?" Carlos heard Kendall say. They obviously had no idea that his and Logan's fight had affected him deeply.

Carlos stomped to his room and grabbed a hoodie and sweatpants from his pile of clothes that he kept on the floor and went straight to the bathroom. He was going to take a shower, but his legs were shaking and he was too weak to stand up any longer, so he just took a hot bath instead, letting the hot water and soft, scented bubbles relax his sore muscles.

"Yo, Carlos! What did you do in there, die?" James' voice woke Carlos up, along with persistent knocking on the door. Carlos blinked groggily. He hadn't meant to fall asleep in the tub, but now the water was ice-cold and the bubbles had all melted.

"Carlos!"

"W-what?" Carlos attempted to yell. He wanted to sound annoyed but it sounded like an odd croak because of his sore throat and chattering teeth. It was freezing in the tub now.

"Are you ok in there?" James voice was softer, more concerned now. Carlos sighed.

"Yeah, James, just give me a minute ok?" Carlos tried to sound a little nicer. He could see James' feet beneath the door awkwardly as he awkwardly stood there for a few seconds, probably trying to decipher if Carlos was lying about being ok or not, but finally James' feet padded away.

Carlos stood up in the tub. He was shivering so hard that he was afraid he would fall. He grabbed a towel and dried off quickly so he could get into his warm, fuzzy pajamas. But he brushed his teeth and washed his face as slowly as possible, hoping that everyone would be asleep before he emerged from the bathroom.

All of the guys were wide awake, though. James was in bed texting the new girl with a goofy grin on his face, Kendall was scribbling song lyrics down into his book, and Logan was at his desk, reading a book. Carlos snuck in quietly and lied down in bed, hiding beneath the covers. He thought he had gone unnoticed, until somebody sat on his bed and patted his shoulder.

"Hey 'Litos! Where were you all day?" Kendall asked. Carlos poked his head out of his blankets to see Kendall smiling down at him.

"I was busy," Carlos said. Kendall arched an eyebrow. _Busy?_ Carlos was never busy. He was always glued to their hips, joining in on whatever his friends were up too. Honestly, Kendall was a little worried. Carlos had stormed out of the studio earlier that day, looking pretty peeved. But he, James and Logan had all assumed that whatever had been bugging Carlos was long forgotten about now. Carlos never stayed angrier for longer than like, three minutes. His attention span was too low, and he was too friendly and happy. There was no room for negative emotions in that kid, he was filled to the brim with positive, sun-shiney happiness. Or so they had thought, anyway.

"Oh. Well, we were waiting for you by the pool and you never came," Kendall said. It was after-rehearsal tradition to jump into the pool together and play chicken and Marco Polo.

"I was busy," Carlos said again. He flopped back against his pillow and closed his eyes, indicating that he was done talking and wanted to sleep. Kendall obviously didn't get the message.

"With what? What are you planning?" Kendall asked excitedly, and a little warily. Carlos always came up with the best ideas but sometimes got hurt in the process. He figured the little Latino was probably inventing some kind of rocket-powered pogo-stick or something.

"Nothing. Now can I please go to sleep? I'm tired!" Carlos said. Kendall and James exchanged an alarmed look.

"Well ok, Mr. Feisty-Pants," Kendall said, putting his hands up in mock defense.

Carlos pulled the covers back over his head, but left a tiny peak hole to peer at Logan through. The brunet was involved in his book, reading intently, his small brown eyes jotting back and forth on the pages. He probably didn't even know Carlos was there, or care for that matter. Carlos wondered with an icky feeling in his stomach that had nothing to do with his illness if Logan was still mad at him. He wanted to forgive Logan now. He was sorry. He knew he overreacted, and he felt really awful about fighting with him. Carlos just wanted to kiss his nosie that he had regretfully punched to make it feel better and give him a huge hug so that all the bad stuff could go away, so they could be friends again. But Logan was ignoring Carlos, and he just assumed he was still angry and wanted nothing to do with him.

About 15 minutes later, the lights in the boy's cozy room were shut off, and soon after, snores could be heard from each bed. But Carlos couldn't fall asleep. He kept replaying the fight over and over again in his head. Plus, he could feel himself getting sicker and sicker. His stomach was really starting to hurt and his throat itched and scratched. His nose was stuffed up and his chest was heavy. He was sicker than he had been in a long time, and it all hit him so fast.

"I don't wanna be sick," Carlos said in something that resembled a whisper and a moan, punching his pillow, which was too hot and uncomfortable because of the heat radiating off his face. He couldn't get comfortable no matter what position he was in. A few hours later, he gave up on sleep and shuffled down to the kitchen to get a glass of water to soothe his sore throat. He filled a glass with water and ice and gulped it down thirstily, but as soon as the icy liquid hit his stomach, the nausea came back worse than ever.

Carlos set his cup down and clutched the counter with white knuckles. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead and his knees were trembling.

"Ugghh," Carlos moaned. He dropped to the floor into a tiny, shivering ball and clutched his stomach. It hurt so badly. Carlos just wanted Logan. Whenever he was sick, Logan always made him feel better. He almost called out for his best friend to help him, but he remembered that Logan probably hated him at the moment and decided to stay quiet. The stomachache couldn't last forever, right? It would go away in a bit and he could go to bed again soon.

But the nausea never went away, it only got worse. Carlos was starting to cry as bile rose to the back of his throat. He tried to swallow it away and think of something else except his tummyache, but he knew he couldn't fight it much longer. He started to cough violently, his tummy constricting painfully. And then in a burning rush, he threw up violently onto the linoleum kitchen floor. When he thought he was finished, more just came back up.

Carlos whimpered like a kicked puppy and collapsed onto his belly when the vomiting was finished. He needed somebody. He needed to be cuddled and cared for and carried back to bed, but instead he just stayed there on the cold kitchen floor surrounded by his sick, crying his eyes out.

Logan thought he heard weird noises coming from the kitchen. He woke up slowly and rubbed his eyes and listened. He thought he had heard what sounded like retching, but it was very faint and it had stopped. Logan decided his imagination was just being weird, but then he could hear little, heartbreaking cries. It was so quiet he could barely hear them, but he knew those cries by hard.

Something was wrong with Carlos.

Logan leapt out of bed like a gazelle on crack over to Carlos' bed to find it empty.

"Carlos," Logan whispered, concerned. He ran out of the room and slid down the hall in his white socks, nearly falling on his ass. The whimpers were a bit louder now.

"Carlos! Where are you buddy?" Logan called out. It was dark in the apartment and since Carlos was on the floor, he couldn't find him. A panicked chill ran up Logan's spine. His little buddy sounded hurt, and the wretched smell of stomach acid was strong.

"L-Logie?" Carlos asked in a tiny voice.

"Carlos! Oh, what happened? Oh my God!" Logan was freaking out when he saw the extremely sick boy lying on the floor. He was pale and covered in sweat and vomit, his cheeks flushed a bright red from fever.

"Logan… I don't feel so good," Carlos cried, opening his arms like a little child for comfort. Logan got on his knees and hoisted the smaller boy into his lap, stroking his damp hair from his burning face.

"You're so hot, 'Litos," Logan said, alarmed. "Come on, let's get you off the floor. Can you stand?"

"I-I don't know," Carlos said pitifully. He was kind of in disbelief that Logan was actually helping him.

"Well I'm going to help you up now, ok?" Logan asked. He wanted to get his sick friend away from the pile of vomit on the floor. "Just lean on me and try best you can and I'll take you to the couch."

Carlos nodded and put his arm around Logan's neck. Logan wrapped both arms around Carlos' waist and lifted him to his feet. He pretty much carried Carlos all the way to the couch, then gently laid him down and covered him with a throw blanket.

"My poor Carlos," Logan said, pressing the back of his hand to Carlos' forehead and feeling his neck and cheeks. He wasn't perfect at gaging temperatures with just his hand, but he was sure Carlos' temp was heading towards one-oh-three. "Is it just your belly that hurts?"

Carlos shook his head. "No, my throat and my head hurts and I'm all stuffed up."

"And you're all fever-y and shaky. Do your muscles ache?" Logan asked.

"Y-yeah…"

"Stomach flu is my guess. You'll be better in a week or so. Just rest up and take plenty of medicine, ok?"

"Logan I don't want to be sick, not for a whole week! My tummy hurts."

Logan smiled a bit and stroked Carlos' hair. "Hey, calm down buddy. Me and the guys are gonna take care of you, ok? And you can watch all the movies you want all week. It's not so bad."

Carlos wiped a leftover tear from his eye and clutched his blanket. He just wanted to disappear forever. His stomach was still hurting badly and he was afraid he would throw up again.

"Logan…"

"Yeah, buddy?" Logan said cautiously. Carlos was sitting up now and was looking pretty gray and uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna throw up," he admitted, holding his tummy. Logan took off to the kitchen.

"Hold on, Carlos!"

"Holding!" Carlos said in a muffled voice, pressing his lips together so he didn't puke. Logan was back in a flash with a bucket and shoved it under Carlos' mouth just in time for him to start retching again.

"Oh, 'Litos…" Logan said softly as Carlos whimpered between heaves. He rubbed his back gently. "Ssh, you're ok… Just let it out. It's ok, don't cry."

"It hurts Logan," Carlos said when he was finished, burying his face in Logan's lap.

"I know, bud. I'm so sorry you're sick. How long have you been not feeling good?"

"All day…"

"All day? Carlos, why didn't you tell me?"

Carlos looked up at his friend sadly. "I thought you hated me. I don't even know why you're taking care of me right now…"

"What? Carlos, what are you even talking about? Is this… Oh no, is this about the fight we had earlier?"

Carlos sniffled and nodded. "I just thought it seemed like you were so fed-up with me. I can't even do anything right and I keep screwing our duets up. So I figured you didn't care that I was sick…"

Logan cupped his hand on Carlos' cheek sweetly. "Hey, look at me Carlos. That fight was so stupid, and I am really, really sorry. I didn't even know you were still upset about that…"

"Of course I am, I punched you Logan! I feel horrible! And you… You made me sad."

Logan sighed. He felt like a pretty big loser right about now. "Look, Carlos, tempers rise in the studio, you know that. I shouldn't have started a fight with you. And I mean this from the bottom of my heart, I wouldn't want any other partner but you. I love when we sing get to sing and dance together, dude. It's fun. And you're an amazing singer and dancer. I should have realized that you weren't feeling well today and asked you what was wrong instead of taking my frustrations out on you. And no matter how mad I might seem, you never, ever have to hide anything from me. Even if I'm upset with you, I still care about you."

Carlos sat up and threw his arms around Logan's neck suddenly, practically knocking him off the couch.

"Logan, I'm so sorry, too! Is your nose ok? Did I hurt it really bad?"

Logan laughed and patted Carlos' back. "Carlos, I'm fine. You barely drew blood. I forgot it even happened, ok?"

"Ok," Carlos said. He didn't let go of his death grip on Logan though. The kid was a hugger.

"Ok, Carlos. How about you lie down and I put on some cartoons for you to fall asleep too?"

"Tom and Jerry?"

"Whatever you want to watch," Logan said, tucking his sick little friend in on the couch. He placed a pillow behind his head and turned on the TV.

"Wait, one more thing," Carlos said. He held out his palms, which were scrapped up and had some dried blood still on them. "I fell off a swing today. Can you put some boo-boo medicine on it?"

"Awe, Carlos," Logan said, hissing with sympathy as he looked over the wounds. "I'll be right back, bud."

Logan grabbed some ointment and band-aids from the bathroom and grabbed Carlos a surprise from the kitchen. He tenderly fixed up Carlos' hands, than gave him his favorite sippy cup filled with apple juice.

"Yay! Sippy Cup!" Carlos cried, grabbing the cup and holding it to his chest.

"Think you'll be alright for the rest of the night, buddy?' Logan asked. Carlos nodded. "Ok, good night. Feel better, and call me when you need me."

"Ok," Carlos said sleepily. Logan started to leave, but he immediately heard Carlos call his name before he even reached the hallway.

"What's up, Carlos?"

"I need you," Carlos said. Logan rolled his eyes and smiled. "Stay with me, please?"

Logan went back to the couch and lied down with Carlos, wrapping him in his arms.

"Good night again, Carlos."

Carlos snuggled into his best friend's chest. "Good night, Logie."

**A/N Yay that was fun haha. I had to have the sippy cup, of course! Well, I may not update anything before the concert on Sunday (but I MIGHT be able to update silence on Saturday) so if you don't "see" me til after the concert, EEEEK I'M SO FLIPPING EXCITED AND I CRY EVERYDAY ABOUT IT AND I WILL TAKE SO MANY PICTURES AND BORE YOU GUYS WITH ENDLESS STORIES ABOUT MY BIG TIME RUSH ADVENTURES! I have seriously prayed non-stop and I wish on every 11:11 to be worldwide girl :') I want it so, so, so bad! And my presents for the boys are almost all done! I made them each personalized, homemade, hand-painted Frisbees. They are all super-hero themed! Carlos is Hulk, Logan is Batman, James is Wolverine, and Kendall is Spiderman! And their faces are glued to each superhero lmao. It's the funniest thing ever. I hope they like them. I am going to present it to them saying thanks for being my real life superheroes or something cheesy like that haha. **

**Anyway I hope you liked this lil siccyficcy! Please review! Love you all soooo much!**


End file.
